


Should you choose to accept it

by spockside



Series: Phone tag [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Gen, Humor, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next step in getting the wedding ball rolling: Tell Nick Fury. Follows "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/380894">Making the call</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should you choose to accept it

"Moving right along," said Pepper. the day after they'd talked to her mom. Pepper was working on her laptop while he pored over some schematics for Tesla's proposed jet. "You should tell Fury, next."  
  
"I hope you're not implying that he's a parent figure for me."  
  
"No, but he is responsible for your participation with the Avenger Initiative," she said patiently. "It'd be like telling your boss. Out of courtesy."  
  
"But  you're my boss," Tony argued, putting down the tablet and lying down on the sofa with his head bumping her hip, like a sleek black cat.  
  
"Oh, good," she said brightly, not moving her laptop to make room for his head. "In that case, I order you to tell Director Fury that you're getting married."  
  
She debated whether to add that letting the Director hear about it from the press might do more to piss off Fury than anything else Tony had done recently. Then she refrained, knowing that that prospect would just make the idea more attractive.  
  
"Tony," she said, after a long, stubborn silence from his prone form. "If you don't tell him, I will. As the head of a company that works closely with SHIELD, I feel it would be only polite to do so."  
  
Tony eyed her, his face upside-down beside her, obviously trying to gauge the strength of her resolve.  
  
"Maybe I'll just call Phil and mention it in passing," she mused.  
  
"Phil? Phil who?"  
  
"You know, Agent Coulson. We talk regularly, you didn't know that?"  
  
Tony sat up suddenly and Pepper did a little mental victory dance.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Business. Contracts. You. He said you never tell him anything, so I try to keep him up to date on anything relevant to SHIELD."  
  
Tony didn't exactly glare at her. But he didn't look pleased, either. After several minutes of sulking and pretending to look at the Tesla schematics, he finally switched his screen to the video pickup.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Jarvis, get Nick Fury on the phone for me, please."  
  
When Fury appeared on the video connection, he barely had time to snap, "Stark. What are you - " before Tony broke in.  
  
"Hey, Fury, just wanted to tell you I'm getting married. Pepper thought you should know. Bye!"  
  
Fortunately, Jarvis had learned a few tricks from Pepper, so he failed to end the call and Fury changed his tone from "don't waste my time" to "cautiously optimistic".  
  
"This had better not be a joke, Stark," he growled. "Whom are you marrying?"  
  
Tony blinked, as though this question hadn't occurred to him. Maybe it hadn't, thought Pepper with amusement.  
  
"Pepper," said Tony. "Of course it's Pepper. It's always been Pepper. Who did you think?"  
  
Fury made a vaguely approving sound and replied, "I think you're capable of making the biggest mistake of your life and asking the wrong person. Congratulations, and let me talk to Pepper, please."  
  
Pepper grinned and took the tablet from Tony.  
  
"Confirm or deny?" Fury asked her, then grinned back. "Never mind, you don't have to say it, I can tell from your face. Just tell me, who did the asking, you or him?"  
  
"Oh, Tony did," Pepper assured him.  
  
"Got a ring?"  
  
"No," she replied, wondering why the Director of SHIELD would be interested in such a thing. "Not yet," she amended, seeing Tony looking indignant off-screen.  
  
"Got a date?"  
  
"September."  
  
"Location?"  
  
"Undetermined."  
  
"Got a pre-nup?"  
  
Again with the pre-nup. "Why do you - "  
  
"Because I'm going to get questions." The man on the screen sighed.   
  
"Questions, from whom?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tony broke in. "That tower may be tall, but gossip there travels faster than Thor's hammer. It makes the Hollywood columnists look secretive."  
  
Fury was nodding. "And the Avengers are the worst. If I can throw them a bone they might hold off on trying to call and get details from you for, oh, maybe a day or so."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea." Pepper shook her head. "Thank you very much, Director."  
  
"Thank _you_ ," said Fury. "For taking on the Tony Stark mission."


End file.
